ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Jerry
Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz is a made-for-TV movie produced by Warner Bros. Animation re-telling the story of The Wizard of Oz with classic cartoon characters Tom & Jerry. It originally aired on Cartoon Network in August 2011. Summary Kansas farm girl Dorothy Gale owns a pet cat named Tom and a pet mouse named Jerry. Tom and Jerry's rivalry gets in the way of the Gales' farm work. But they work together to rescue Dorothy when she topples off the pigsty fence railing and into the pigsty. Since Tom and Jerry are very good at looking after Dorothy and this usually keeps the rivalry out of the way, Auntie Em asks Tom and Jerry to promise her they'd put their rivalry aside and work together to protect Dorothy. At first, they are reluctant, but they really don't want Dorothy to get hurt, so they agree to be friends and keep an eye on her. When Miss Gulch comes to take Toto away to have him put to sleep, Tom and Jerry work together to follow Miss Gulch and save Toto, but a scuttle between Tom, Jerry and Miss Gulch sends all of them crashing into a pit. Dorothy was glad Toto returned and she decided to run away. Later a twister forms, and Dorothy, Toto, Tom, and Jerry are too late to join Dorothy's family in the storm cellar. Dorothy goes inside the house to find Auntie Em and Uncle Henry. Tom and Jerry try to make as much noise as they can to get Auntie Em and Uncle Henry to hear them, but the twister gets closer. Tom and Jerry get knocked out when trying to get inside the house, and they are twisted up in a twister and into the land of Oz. They meet Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse, and he explains what happened when he, the other Munchkins, and Glinda the Good Witch of the North met Dorothy after she killed the Wicked Witch of the East. As Tom and Jerry skip down the Yellow Brick Road, Tuffy warns them not to follow Dorothy. Tom goes along with this, but Jerry reminds him that they promised they'd keep Dorothy out of danger. Tuffy asks if he can go. Tom laughs at how small Tuffy is, but Tuffy is very insecure about his size, so he decides to ask the Wizard of Oz to make him big. Tom and Jerry team up with Tuffy, and they catch up with Dorothy, who's also made new friends on her way to see the Wizard and ask him to send her home. But they need to watch out for the Wicked Witch of the West, who's angry with Dorothy for killing the Wicked Witch of the East and Tom and Jerry for saving Dorothy from having her Ruby Slippers taken away. Tom and Jerry Dorothy.jpg Tom and Jerry Wizard.png Tom and Jerry Yellow Brick.jpg Cast * Grey Griffin as Dorothy Gale * Joe Alaskey as the Wizard of Oz / Butch / Droopy * Michael Gough as Scarecrow * Rob Paulsen as Tin Man * Todd Stashwick as Cowardly Lion * Frances Conroy as Aunt Em / Glinda * Laraine Newman as Miss Gulch / Wicked Witch of the West * Stephen Root as Uncle Henry / Crows 1 and 2 * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Nikki Yanofsky as Dorothy's singing voice Trivia *In this film, Kansas is in color. However on the DVD, in the special features, there's another full-length version of the movie with Kansas in sepia. *Despite it being a film involving the Wizard of Oz characters, it seems to focus more on Tom and Jerry over Dorothy and her friends. This could be noted because this is a retelling of the original 1939 film. *The songs If I Only Had A... were sung during the credits of the movie. Sequel On June 21st 2016, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz'' ''was released to DVD. External links * Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz Category:Cartoons Category:Oz Parodies